


Small Talks

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: William is alone while Mags is out, so the Overboss takes it upon herself to attempt to strike up a conversation with the mysterious Operator.
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Kudos: 2





	Small Talks

“William.”

“Overboss.”

William didn’t bother to stand as the Overboss approached, nor did he bother to move much as she took a seat across from him. He simply stared at her, waiting for her to make the first move.

“Mags’s out, I take it?”

“Yep.” He had always been told he was a man of few words. Normally he would disagree with that, but this time he decided to prove them all right.

“So,” the Overboss began, her eyes drifting to the table where William was tapping a finger on the glass he had been sipping from. “Heard from one of the Operators there was a bet going on for who could shoot a mutie from furthest away.”

“Mhmm.”

“I heard you won it.” Her eyes raised to his again, a small smile curling on her lips. Friendly, but still obviously forced. “That’s impressive.”

“I never miss when I aim,” William answered, not realizing that it had come out as more of a threat than a statement of fact. He simply let it hang rather than try and back track on himself.

“Of course not,” the Overboss agreed, looking at the table again, her face twisting into itself slightly, leaving her looking like she had bitten into something disgusting. “I just came back from talking to Mason.”

William didn’t bother to comment. He had more important things to concern himself with than forcing conversations such as where Mags was and why no one could find her, especially if the Overboss was looking for her.

He only looked at the Overboss again when she cleared her throat softly. She appeared to be waiting for something. Probably a response from him. He considered just keeping his mouth shut but the silence between them was becoming awkward. Besides, when was the next time he was going to have her ear without that one-eyed Yesman trailing behind her?

“You’re from before the war, aren’t you?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I am. How did you…?”

“Word travels fast around here, Overboss, even between the gangs. Have you ever been here before?”

“Once,” she mused, her eyes already staring a million miles away from the conversation. “Nate and I came here when the Galactic Zone opened as part of our honey-moon trip.”

“What was it like?”

“Oh, it was so beautiful.” She let out a heavy sigh as her eyes became misty. “So many people, so many colors and sounds and–”

“‘Scuse me, Overboss. William. Mags is back. Said she needs to see you in your room right away.”

William nearly growled at the scavver that had dared interrupt him and the Overboss but he settled for glowering instead. “Tell her I’ll be there in a moment.”

“She ain’t gonna be too happy about it,” the raider muttered before turning on heel to deliver the message. William watched them go, wishing he could have the Overboss’s ear for just a moment longer, perhaps assure her that with the help of the Operators they could bring the park back to its former glory, a little piece of the world she remembered so fondly.

“Uhm, I guess you best go talk to Mags,” the Overboss said softly as she stood from her chair. This time William stood with her. “I can come back in a bit. If you want. T-to talk to Mags.”

“Whatever you want, Overboss.”

After she had said another awkward good-bye William watched her go. She still kept her head down, obviously trying to stay out of sight of the others. He almost smiled at the thought of it. She was the Overboss. Her every move was being watched, and not just by him.

Realizing Mags was still waiting to talk to him in private, and hopefully let him in on whatever plan she had been hatching for weeks, William pushed the Overboss to the back of his mind to deal with later. After all, family came first, and Mags wasn’t one to wait for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first piece posted to my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark.  
> Check out my Tumblr to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
